Trigunia
History Trigunia was founded in 2076 after its five states reached a consensus and united. Trigunia's first election occurred in 2076, shortly after its creation, the results were indecisive and a second election took place in 2077 which elected the Committee for Public Salvation under H. E. Brogue, the man most credit with bringing about the union that created Trigunia. Brogue's government lasted just 3 years before he fell out of favour with the electorate and was defeated by the newly-formed Capitalist Party. 19 years of Capitalist Party government ended with the growing popularity of the Radical Conservative Party who were their main challengers for power during the early 22nd century. The Orthodox movements of the 2120s and 30s caused shockwaves amongst the extremely religious people of Trigunia and left both Capitalists and Conservatives in the political wilderness for 30 years as religious and populist parties dominated. After the adoption of a state Orthodox religion these movements fizzled out and power changed hands between Conservative and Capitalist parties for most of the mid to late 22nd century. The 23rd century saw the numerous right wing parties slimmed down to just one main party, the Radical Conservative Party and the emergence of Trigunia's most successful political party, the Liberty Party which, under Julia Klein held office for the majority of the 23rd century, usually alternating with the Radical Conservative Party led by the Patterson family. During this period the position of President was largely eroded, leaving the Prime Minister and parliament with the true political power, this was finalised in 2277 when the position of President was made hereditary and office-holder Julia Klein was made President-for-life As the 24th century begins the Republic of Trigunia is changing once more. The election of 2301, the first of the century, saw an unexpected victory for the Tirgith Populus Party in which they won every parliamentary seat, leaving both the Liberty and Radical Conservative Parties out of office for the first time in decades. Fearful of a potential dictatorship, a number of smaller parties appeared during this time promising to contest the next election. By 2304 the Tirgith Populus Party's momentum had vanished and they did not seek to defend their majority, that year's election was narrowly clinched by the Trigunia Social Democratic Party, the first Democratic Socialist government in nearly a century. However the slim majority held by the Trigunia Social Democratic Party caused their government to collapse after just one year. A new government is currently being formed with another election set to take place in 2305/6 The Five States of Trigunia *Kildan Olvar *Yulrath *Tirgith *Chadonia *Milrata Politics Throughout its history, the politics of Trigunia have been complex and its political landscape is ever changing. Currently Trigunia is a republic with a President serving as a symbolic head of state and a Prime Minister serving as a practical head of government. Elections are held in Trigunia every 3 years, usually during the month of May. The President The President of Trigunia is a symbolic and hereditary position, it is the Prime Minister (head of government) who chairs the cabinet. Prior to 2277 the position was decided by election at the same time as parliamentary elections took place. List of Presidents The Prime Minister The Prime Minister is the head of the Tirgunian government and the main focus of political attention. The PM faces re-election, appoints the cabinet and is in charge of the day-to-day running of the country List of Prime Ministers Active Political Parties The following parties currently play an active role in Trigunian politics (listed in alphabetical order) *Anti-State Party (232 Seats) *Liberty Party (0 Seats) *Radical Conservative Party (0 Seats) *Trigunian Unionist Party (89 Seats) Category:NationsCategory:Trigunia